Secrets of the Past
by Luckyduk19
Summary: Imagine this: you are told one day that you are a witch and are to attend a school with others of your kind. Add to it that you've never once in your life expected to be thrown into something you knew nothing about. Still excited?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the HP franchise but I do have a plan to go about kidnapping a certain potions master and a lovely beast of a black dog ;p

**Chapter One**

"What don't you get?"

"Uh, maybe the part where you're planning to leave me behind…yet again I might add!" My face felt flush and I could practically feel the blood racing through my veins; on account of my heart beating about ten times its normal speed. I couldn't believe that I was going to be left alone while everyone else got to go off on this foolish trip.

"You know why we can't let you go-"

"Would you please keep the patronizing tone to a minimum? I'm a bit too old to be fine with the same speech as reason for me to miss out on everything!"

"And yet still to young to realize why we keep saying it!"

Ugh, I've had enough. I stormed out of the room. I needed air…they had clearly sucked all the oxygen out of the room and I found it unbearable. I needed space to think. Once outside the house I ran. I had no place in mind; just needed to run for the sake of running I guess.

* * *

Colette, the youngest of her family, felt the world was a great injustice to her mental state. After all 'her sister got to go off and do whatever she pleased. Always traveling the world, she isn't THAT much older'. But that's just the way her life is; hidden within her sister's shadow, constantly overlooked… looked down upon when they did deem her worthy enough to bother with.

'Speaking of my sister… where is she at the moment? I could have sworn they said she would be coming home today…' Colette's thoughts trailed off as she heard a car door from outside. Rising off the bed she took a few steps to the window and looked out. Her sister was standing halfway up the walk looking up at the sky. Colette's gaze followed in the direction the older girl was looking. Some sort of bird was flying around coming to a stop on a tree across the street from the house.

'Weird. and I thought owls were nocturnal creatures. OH! She saw me.' Colette couldn't help but take an unconscious step away from the window when she looked back to her sister's motionless figure and a saw that she was now looking up at Colette. With a sigh of contempt mixed with eagerness, she walked out of her room and down the stairs to greet her favorite person in the whole world.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going? Helloooo! Earth to Livia!" I tried my hardest to get Livia's attention, but to no avail. "Fine then don't talk to me see if I care. Two can play at the game you know!" I turned, as haughtily as I could, to stare out the window of the taxi. Since the moment she returned home; she has done nothing but avoid me.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Livia asked in an offhanded manner.

"If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering were it was that you're taking me? Why do I have to go away to some school anyways? I don't wanna go I have friends here."

"For someone who always complains about having to stay home and never getting to go anywhere you sure do complain a lot," a smirk played across Livia's lips for the briefest of moments before she became lost in her thoughts yet again. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, I'll explain things better when we're almost there." She added.

"You can be so …UGH!"I decided to travel the rest of the way in silence and stared out the window hoping we would hurry up and get to where ever it was that we were going. I hate this, perhaps more then anything else, about Livia. She was always so… vague and secretive with me, like she couldn't trust her own flesh and blood.

* * *

The taxi stopped outside a bustling train station. Colette had to admit she kind of regretted that the drive was over; she was just getting into watching the scenery flow past in a never ending blur of color. She had never been out of the state let alone in another country and England was one of her top 'must visit when I'm rich and famous' places. And here she was, her dream come true… except the rich and famous part, and she had no idea why. It's not like her sister was the type to just up and take her on an overseas trip. She never even took her on a road trip around New York. It wasn't that her sister was cruel, or mean even, she was just… one of those people that preferred to keep to herself; more so lately.

"So uh, what now?" She looked toward Livia but her sister was already walking briskly into the station.

"Your luggage miss," the taxi driver had her things already loaded up on a little cart and was sliding it toward her.

"Thanks!" She took the cart from him and hurried after her sister before she could lose her in the throng of people heading this way and that. Colette lost sight of her for a moment and nearly panicked but let out a sigh of relief as she saw her sister standing near, between two platforms waiting.

Livia's eyes flicked from left to right before resting fully on her younger sister. "Ready?" She asked as she stepped behind Colette and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ready for what?" Colette asked bewildered by her sister's arm around her.

"This," With one last glance to either side Livia shoved her sister into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She pushed Colette's cart through after her and then proceeded to follow with her own. On the other side she had to bite back a laugh at the site of her sister sprawled on the ground a look of horror on her face.

* * *

Once I stepped outside the taxi I stretched and looked around. Too bad the ride's over. The country is so beautiful. "So uh, what now?" I look toward Livia but she is already walking away into the station. 'Damn when did she?... She walks too damn fast sometimes!'

"Your luggage miss," the balding driver already had my things loaded onto a cart and ready to go. After thanking him I pushed my cart as fast as I could, trying to catch up to Liv. I say 'trying' but it's more like 'hoping' to catch up. There really are a lot of people going this way and that. Oh no, I lost sight of her! Oh wait, there she is. Liv is up ahead standing near a barrier between the two platforms for 9 and 10. I sighed inwardly glad that I wasn't lost in an unknown place… that would have been horrible. Lord knows if that would have happened Liv wouldn't let me live it down, and she would probably never take me with her again.

"Ready?" she asked looking around. Ready? I look around trying to figure out what I would need to be ready for. There was no train yet for either platform near us.

"Ready for what?" Now I'm really nervous. Not only do I have no idea where we are going, but now Liv seems to have lost her mind. She is ACTUALLY being nice to me. Joking, Liv has her nice moments. It was just the way she asked if I was reading coupled with the fact that she now had her arm around my shoulders, had me ill at ease.

"This." I take back what I said Liv isn't nice…. She is indeed cruel. I mean who else would take their sister to a foreign country only to humiliate them in such a public way. For that's all I can think of; that or maybe she is trying to kill me because she shoved me rather forcefully toward the divider. There was too much force for me to try and stop myself so I clenched my eyes shut and prepared myself for impact. Instead there was a feeling of weightlessness as I lost touch with gravity. An involuntary shriek escaped my throat as I opened my eyes and saw the ground rushing toward my face. To add insult to injury my own cart slammed into me and rolled a ways to my right. I palm I used to break my fall hurt too much for me to care. What the hell was she thinking pushing me like that? If she wanted me to move she could have just said something I would have-

* * *

"Come on. Get off the ground already. You're in the way of people trying to get through. Why you're on the ground to begin with is beyond me." Livia had just materialized through what Colette had assumed to be a solid wall and walked gracefully passed her to the cart that was slowly rolling away of its own accord.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you!"

"Please remember you're in public. You're causing a scene." Livia admonished her sister.

It was at that moment that Colette realized that the station was different as were the people milling about. The whole atmosphere seemed quite different as well. She looked around, mouth agape, at everything but before she could ask any questions her sister was already walking away in that brisk manner that she seemed so fond of these days. It was all she could do to catch up. In her haste she ran into a boy about her age that had just came through the wall moments before with a family of ginger haired kids.

"Sorry." She mumbled with a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that the person with whom she collided was okay.

"Now we just have to find an empty compartment and wait for the train to take off." With a bit of difficulty Livia managed to get her trunk on the train and help her sister as well. They dragged their trunks along down a narrow passage, excusing themselves whenever they needed to pass kids talking with each other that found no place better to chat then in the way. "Ah! Here we go. I'm always lucky and can find an empty one that I usually don't have to share with anyone else," Livia beamed proudly. She ushered Colette in, helped her to get the trunks on to the racks above the seats and shut the door before sitting near the window. Colette stood for a moment longer before sitting across from Livia and waited expectantly for the long awaited explanation.

"Not yet," was all that Livia said, never once taking her eyes away from the window.

Knowing by the tone of her voice, and the now preoccupied look in her sister's eyes, that she wasn't going to get what she wanted out of her. Colette sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. She thought back to the events that lead up to this 'oh so exciting adventure' or theirs. It all started two weeks ago when Livia had come home for a 'visit'. Normally when you send your kid off to boarding school you expect them to come back for holidays and for the summer but somehow Livia had gotten mom and dad to let her stay abroad with friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I trudged down the stairs, the injustice of my life evident with each thud of my foot upon the wooden steps. I can already hear mother and father fawning all over her and I'm only at the foot of the steps.

"Colette!" Mother called for me from the kitchen.

"Coming," I said as I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where the family was gathered to worship the family deity, oh goody!

"What took you so long?" Livia, my wonderful, perfect, saint-like, two year older sister asked.

I can't help but glare at that smirk of hers. I was in no mood to play along with her at the moment. Since I wasn't allowed to go out with my friends for the weekend because a certain someone was going to deem us worthy and grace us all with her presence. "I was already in on my way through the living room when mom called."

* * *

Outside the compartment a boy with dark brown haired walked passed and into the compartment next to the sisters. A few minutes later a boy with red hair also walked by, he too went and sat in the same compartment as the first boy. Neither sister noticed however, for both were lost in thoughts of their own.

* * *

"Isn't this great dear!" Mother gushed… yeah that's right she gushed. Quite disgusting really.

"I see nothing great about it. Are you so desperate to get rid of me that you would ship me off to some weird boarding school?"

"Colette!" Father was shocked by my tone no doubt. And why, I mean it's their fault for thinking I would enjoy going off to some snobby school with Livia. I mean it's in friggin England for Pete's sake.

"You've been bugging us, ever since Liv was accepted, to let you go as well. Besides I thought you loved England?" Geez mother, that was last year. Back when I thought Miss Perfect and I shared a gene pool. But since then I learned just how high she set the bar for me to reach. Let's not kid around I'll never be on the same level as her. Little Miss Genius.

"I do love England, but that's besides the point."

"You're going and that's the end of it." Dearest father you seem to have forgotten God gave us all free will, but clearly that doesn't apply to unloved younger siblings.

* * *

Colette shifted slightly in her seat to rest her head on the window. In the next compartment over the door slide open and the two boys looked up and greeted the brown haired girl that stood before them, a cat snuggled up in her arms.

"What took you so long?" the boy with dark brown hair and glasses asked.

"Sorry, I was talking with Ginny." She replied walking in and sitting down.

* * *

"What's with suddenly allowing me to go to school abroad? I'm sorry but I find it strange that Livia got to go when she was 11 and I had to wait until three years after my 11th birthday to go?"

"It's complicated, honey." Mother, mother, mother, I am capable of logical thought.

"Well try at least."

"Cole, I'll explain things as best I can later on the trip… it'll help to pass the time." Once again I can't help but glare at her. It has come to my attention that everything wrong in my life can be summed up in one word 'Livia'. And because she is the harbinger of misfortune, I deemed it necessary to glare at her at every given moment to let her know that I in fact have received the latest inconvenience to my existence. Having had her say about when I was allowed to know certain key facts about my future the conversation was clearly over for all those involved, whether I liked it or not. God, it was as if she was the adult here and everyone else, our parents included, was nothing but simple minded children.

* * *

"Don't you think it's about time you fill me in? I've waited patiently for weeks; yet I'm still in the dark about quite a few things."

With a sigh Livia turned to her sister and proceeded to explain things. "Cole, you and I are witches-"

"W..." Colette paused trying to grasp the meaning of the words that her sister spoke, "witches? What does that mean?"

"I would have thought it pretty obvious." Livia stated and glanced out the window of the compartment door. A group of kids walked by, she guessed them to be first years.

"Witches?" Colette asked again, "like magic, flying brooms, and black cats?"

"Yes. Yes. And if that is what you want."

"And how come mom and dad never told me this before? Or you for that matter?"

"Mom and dad don't exactly know. And as for me, well I have my reasons."

"What sort of reasons?" Colette leaned in.

"Reasons that don't concern you so don't worry about it. You know now so it doesn't even matter anyways. It's in the past."

Colette sighed she knew enough of her sister to know that when she spoke like that the matter was settled. She leaned back again and simply looked at her sister. She waited to see if she would elaborate, but she didn't so she decided to ask some more questions. "Are there others?"

"Others?"

"Witches."

"Witches. Wizards. House elves. Giants. Unicorns. Dragons. Merpeople. Enchanted objects. Vampires. Ghosts. Phoenixes. Trolls. Cute boys. Nargles. Werewolves. Wands. Spells. Potions. Slenderman. Etc etc." Livia trailed off when she seen the look on her sister's face. It was like a mix of doubt, horror, and excitement.

"Wait wait wait. I … you're kidding me right?"

Livia laughed, "Yeah I'm just messing with you. That last one was a joke. But the rest is true though."

Colette listed it all off again trying to comprehend what the hell her sister was trying to say. She shook her head, "I don't get what you're saying at all."

"What's not to get?" Livia was starting to get bored of this little Q&A.

"We're witches. And-"

"Yes. The whole train is nothing but witches and wizards actually. That's what Hogwarts is. It's the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So… we're all witches and wizards, and… the others?"

"They are the creatures that reside in the Wizarding world as well."

"Riiight and do they go to the school too? I don't think I want to go to school with dragons and vampires and the lot."

"Of course they don't well except for the house elves, they cook and clean up the school. Oh and there are some ghosts milling about the halls. Each house has a ghost of their own. There are merpeople in the Black Lake. Unicorns run around in the Forbidden Forest. Nargles. .well you would have to ask that Lovegood girl about them. Uhm… oh yeah we did have a werewolf for a teacher once. He was pretty cool. So far he was my favorite D.A.D.A. teacher. Shame he had to leave though, I rather liked him… he was like an uncle. The headmaster has a phoenix by the name of Fawkes. He's pretty cool."

"Who's dada?" Colette felt like her head was spinning at this point. Her sister had this way of describing things in a summed up manner that left one's head reeling.

"D.A.D.A. means Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's one of the classes. You also have Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, and Herbology among others."

"If we can do magic how come I never done anything magical before?"

"There have been a few times where you have. The random strange occurrences that happened from time to time but nothing major to attract attention. It was rather easy to convince you that it was just coincidences. And then of course there was…well never mind that. You need a wand to do anything major."

"A wand? But I don't have a wand."

"Normally one would get their wand when they turn 11 and get their acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Then they would go to Diagon Alley and pick up school supplies that they'll need as well as their wand."

"Is that were we're headed? To this… what did you call it? Diagonally."

Livia chuckled, "its pronounced Diagon Alley. And no we're headed for Hogwarts. As I said before usually one would go at age 11 and get their wand. We on the other hand are not exactly the 'usual'…" she was interrupted by the arrival of a woman pushing a cart over flowing with sweets. Livia bought a few different things and tossed them to her sister. And watched quietly as Colette inspected the candy; before timidly taking a small bite.

"What was it you said about houses?"

Before Livia could answer she heard a familiar voice outside the compartment door that was slightly ajar from the departure of the woman and her trolley of candy. "Here we go again. Stay here, I'll be right back." She rose from her seat and walked to the door.

"But –"

"Just stay put." Livia shut the door behind her and disappeared from view. Colette did as she was told and munched on her chocolate frog looking thing, and busied herself with reading the card that came with it.

'…Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry ... maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley ... yes ... they probably don't

talk about important stuff in front of him ...'

Livia walked up behind two rather large boys and nudged them in the sides, announcing her intent to get through. The bigger of the two whirled around an insult formed on his lips only to have it die away at the sight of the sixth year girl. He quickly stepped out of her way and pulled the other boy with him. "Thank you," she smiled at them and sidled up alongside the blonde boy who was bragging. "Hello, how was everyone's summers?" Livia addressed everyone with a pleasant grin.

The boy stopped talking and turned to her. "Livia I'll never understand why you insist on associating with this lot."

"I'm sure there is a quite bit you don't understand my dear, Draco." She smiled playfully as he gave one last sneer in the direction of the packed compartment and walked off with the hulking boys following after him like obedient dogs. Without waiting for a reply as to how everyone's summer was she went back to her sister.

* * *

After having Liv throw some black garments in my face and telling me to put them on, which I did, the train came to a stop and everyone began to disembark. Liv led the way for me in that brisk manner of hers. I have to hand it to her though… people just seem to move out of your way when you walk as if you were in a hurry and any who slow you down would be tossed off a cliff. "Liv what about the-"

"Don't worry about the trunks they'll be brought up for us." I really hate how she does that. Always answering things before I can even get the question off my tongue. It's like she's a friggin mind reader. "Here climb in." she signaled for me to climb into a carriage with no horse. I wonder if she's really a mind reader then she knows that I'm questioning her mental state. Following the direction of my confused glance, she laughed. "Don't worry about that either. I did tell you there are strange things all around." Holy shit Liv! You really can read minds can't you. Can you hear me know? "Get in all ready," she gave me a small shove to get me going, "I don't feel like standing out here getting drenched."

Climbing in, I caught a glance of a group being ushered toward some boats by a huge mountain of a man. "Is that a… a… giant?" my voice faltered.

Liv pushed me in and climbed in. "That, as you called him, is Hagrid. And I believe he might only be half a giant."

"Half?"

"One parent is a giant and the other a human. Stop trying to picture it." I would have said I was doing no such thing but yeah I really was attempting to figure out how that was even remotely possible but since I have never seen a real giant I had no idea what to picture.

Some other kids climbed into the carriage with us, their robes lined in yellow. The taller of the boys sat next to me and I could see Liv's body tense up. Sometime's she reminds me so much of a snake it's unreal. I remember this one time there was this older boy messing with us on the playground, he had to be like four times the size of us… well maybe not that big but still he was pretty friggin huge, and Liv's body had gone rigid and she stood silently glaring up at the bully until finally he said one thing too many. He stepped closer to her and wham, her fist connected with his face sending blood spewing everywhere from his nose. Needless to say he never bothered anyone again. I couldn't help but visualize an asp waiting patiently for its victim to be lulled into a false sense of security and inch closer to its death.

I was curious about the boy suddenly so I glanced to my side and looked him over, as best I could in the pouring rain. He was mildly attractive, lean, brown hair, blue eyes.

* * *

When the carriage started moving it would be an understatement to say Colette was startled. It was more of a full body spasm. Which started with a loud squeak and ending with her clinging to the boy next to her. She realized she was the only one to react at the carriage moving of its own violation.

"Sorry." Colette blushed and pulled back away from the boy who peered down at her with confusion evident upon his face. She whirled her head in her sister's direction and saw her hide a smirk behind her hand. 'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!' Colette hoped that her sister was indeed a mind reader so she would know that her younger sister was cursing her.

"Are you new?" One of the other girls in our carriage asked.

Before Colette could respond Livia answered instead. "Yes, she is. This is my younger sister Colette. Colette this is Cedric, a seventh year, and his fellow Hufflepuff housemates." Colette looked to her sister looking for an explanation. "Hufflepuff is one of the four houses I mentioned on the train."

"You don't seem like a first year." Cedric commented.

"Uhm, I –"

"She's transferring into fourth year and will be sorted after the feast."

"So you might be a Hufflepuff then." Another guy in the carriage said.

"I doubt it," the carriage stopped in front of the castle. Livia was the first out with Colette trailing her, the hufflepuffs came last. "It's nothing against your house, I just know my sister." She said over her shoulder as they walked into the entrance hall and shook the rain off their robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Colette." She spun around and gestured to the marble staircase behind her. Students were passing her on either side walking in out of the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

We followed the crowd through a set of double doors to our right and into what Liv told me was the 'Great Hall'. She led the way to the table to our far left and pulled me down next to her. Whoa… wow! Looking around the room I saw candles floating in mid air. And a ceiling that looked like the stormy sky outside. I have long since decided that this was a dream of sorts so I was going to just go along with it all until I finally woke up.

So those must be the ghosts that Liv mentioned. They aren't as creepy as I thought they would be. At the opposite end of the doorway we came through there was a fifth table where I assume the teachers must sit. At the center was an old man. "Liv how old is he?" I whispered.

"I think Dumbledore is around152." Of course, 152 years old. Not surprising, since this is a dream anything goes. I went back to sitting quietly and observing everything around me. Everyone was seated now and I began to wonder if we would be served food at some point tonight.

* * *

A line of young students filed in, led by a severe looking woman. She led them to the other end of the room. In front of the teacher's table sat a three-legged stool; upon it sat a raggedy old hat singing its song. One by one the first years were called and took their turn to sit beneath the hat. And each time the hat shouted out the name of one of the four houses. When a table heard its name being called they would clap and welcome the newest member to their ranks.

After the last kid was sorted the stool and hat were removed and the old wizard sitting at the middle of the teacher's table stood up and made a gesture with hands. Suddenly food appeared all around. There was a flurry of movement throughout the room as students filled up their plates and mouths periodically with various kinds of food.

When everyone ate their fill, all the dishes were cleared as suddenly as they appeared. Dumbledore stood up once again but this time it was to give a speech. It seems the majority of the school's population has already heard this many times before because they resumed their conversations from earlier. This year though seems to have some additional information that did not go over too well with the students. The inter-house Quidditch cup would not be taking place this year. This new information was met with murmurs of disapproval.

The reason behind the cancelation of the most anticipated event of the year was due to an event that would begin in October and continue throughout the year. He went on to say that the teachers wouldn't have enough time or energy to deal with the Quidditch cup on top of this new event. But he assured them all that they would no doubt enjoy this year regardless.

Before he could go any farther with his speech the doors to the hall flew open with a bang and in walked a man shrouded in black traveling robes. He lowered his hood and walked forward into the Great Hall making his way up the center aisle towards Dumbledore. Colette couldn't help but gasp and shiver at the sight of him. "Don't worry about it." Livia murmured she had glanced at Dumbledore and since he seemed at ease she too would remain calm.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and shook his hand. After a brief exchange of words he took the empty seat at the teacher's table that had been vacant throughout the feast. Once seated; he ate silently. "Professor Moody," Dumbledore indicated the stranger, "will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The students remained immobile and silent. Ignoring the greeting he went about pulling out a flask from inside his robes and took a swig of it.

* * *

Dumbledore continued with his speech from before he was interrupted. Something about a tournament. Apparently it was a big deal. "You're JOKING!" said a rather tall ginger haired boy from the table nearest ours. Laughter resounded all around me at that. I had to admit even I chuckled, and I have no idea what's going on.

The severe woman, from before, cleared her throat cutting off the headmaster who was in the middle of some joke about a leprechaun. He continued with a description of the tournament. I guess I won't be the only new one here this year. That makes me a bit more relaxed. I know what you're going to say… the first years are new to all this too… well that doesn't help my confidence since they are all three years younger than me. But this tournament will bring students from two other schools that are like Hogwarts. "Are you going to enter Liv?"

"No. It's not like we need the money. And besides that my year will already be pretty hectic as it is. So I don't really need to add to it." Liv looked down the table. I can't tell you who she was looking at because well there a quite a few people sitting at the table now isn't there.

"Only students who are 17 or older may enter their names for consideration." That was greeted with moans from the four tables. He wrapped up his speech and dismissed everyone to their dorms. I remain seated with Liv as we wait for a few minutes to let most of the students leave before us. A blonde boy and his group of friends walked glanced over at us as he walked by.

"Who was that?" He was kind of cute. And that smirk...

Liv looked after the boy I was asking about. "Draco Malfoy. He's a Slytherin in your year. Forget about him though."

My brows furrowed. It's not like I wanted to date him, although I guess if he asked I wouldn't be too annoyed. But who was she to tell me who I could and couldn't date. "You like him?"

Liv stood up and walked out the doors… making me speed walk to catch up. I think she did it on purpose because she likes to see me struggle. We passed through hallways that were devoid of any students. She stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. She said something I didn't catch and the thing started to move up revealing a spiral staircase. At the top of the stairs there was a door. She knocked before walking in.

There were a few people in the room already. They must have been waiting for us. "Ah Miss Black, how lovely to see you back with us this year." Dumbledore greeted cheerfully from behind his desk. I was looking around the office until I heard him start talking. I looked around but only saw Liv and the teachers. Who could he possibly be talking to? I noticed that the pictures on the walls seemed to be alive. For the little figures in each one were moving and murmuring amongst themselves as they gazed at the two girls.

* * *

Livia smiled in response. "I'm glad to be back as well. I missed you all." She walked forward and sat down in a chair that was being offered by a man with long black hair and all black robes. Colette stood in the doorway still. She was unable to move.

"Come in dear Colette." The 14 year old slowly walked forward and stood near her sister. So many questions were buzzing around in her head but she found herself unable to talk. "You must be very confused. But not to worry I'll help you to sort it all out. I'm sure your sister has done a splendid job of explaining things to you. So I'll do my best to fill things in for you. Although I must ask that it waits for a different time. It's late and I'm sure you would like nothing more then to have a good nights rest. For now we'll just sort you into one of the houses. You will remember from the feast that there are four houses. Professor Flitwick here is in charge of the Ravenclaws." He indicated a short little man standing near the fireplace. "Professor Sprout takes care of the Hufflepuffs." A stout woman sitting in the chair next to Livia smiled. "Professor McGonagall is in charge of Gryffindor." Colette looked over to the stern looking woman for there wasn't anyone else in the office. Her assumption in who McGonagall was confirmed when the woman nodded her head slightly in recognition. "And lastly there is Slytherin, where your sister calls home. It is looked over by Professor Snape." The man standing on the other side of Livia's chair made no indication that he had heard his name come up.

"If you would please come over here for a moment dear." Professor McGonagall called Colette over to the row of shelves that she was standing by. In her hands was the raggedy hat from before. Once the girl stopped in front of her, the hat was placed upon her head. Not even a minute passed before the hat called out 'Gryffindor'.

"I see I was right in assuming that we wouldn't be in the same house." Livia smirked. "That's a good thing too since I already sent for Gryffindor robes when I ordered my own."

"So you knew she what house she was to be in?"

"Yes, I feel I knew her well enough to know. Although, there for a moment I had my doubts and thought perhaps Hufflepuff. But I tend to go with my instincts in these matters. They very rarely steer me wrong. Congrats on Gryffindor. You'll like it. And I'm sure they will take good care of you."

"Well now, isn't that lovely. I think that's enough fun for the night." Everyone took their leave of the headmaster's office and descended the spiral stairs back into the empty hallway below.


	4. Chapter 4

"Follow me child," Professor McGonagall was going to show me to the dorms. Since I guess Liv and I are to sleep in very different ends of the castle.

Liv and Professor Snape were already well on their way down the hallway. They turned the corner at the far end and were out of sight. I was very nervous now. With Liv near I felt, not quite at ease, but also not full blown 'butterflies in my stomach. Could throw up at any moment' nervous like I did now.

We took a few turns and walked a few more hallways. Yeah getting my bearings in this place may take a few days, if not a few months. As we walked she explained about the various classes and everything. When we came to the moving stairs, I felt like my mind was blown. How awesome was that, to stand in the middle of stairs and watch over the edge as they started to move? We stood in front of a portrait of a fat lady who asked us for a password. Professor McGonagall said 'Balderdash' and the portrait swung open to reveal a secret opening behind it. We walked through into a common room with a fire keeping it nice and warm. At the moment it was deserted of students because they were all getting ready for bed. Through the common room we walked up yet another flight of stairs, this one leading to the girls' dormitories. The boys are at through the other end of the common room. Good to know.

McGonagall knocked on a door and opened it. Inside were three other girls, all the same age as me. "This is Colette; she just transferred into your year. I hope you all will do your best to help her adjust to life here at Hogwarts." I'm almost positive she was directing that towards the one girl nearest the door. She had brown curly hair that was a tad on the bushy side. But it was still kind of cute none the less. It could be like that one girl a year behind me in school whose curls were beyond frizzy. It was outrageous.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She pointed out the other girls as she introduced them. McGonagall had left us by this time.

"Colette…" Damn I had wanted to ask about the name that they had referred to Liv by. What was it again… dang it sometimes I swear I have Alzheimer's or something. "…Hall." I have to ask Liv about it in the morning.

"Well Colette I'll be happy to show you around."

"Thanks. I'm sure if I left it up to Liv I wouldn't be able to tell up from down. This is all so confusing and I swear she explained it in a way that I end up more confused then I already was."

"Liv?" Hermione was getting her pajamas on as we talked.

"Yeah she's my sister. Liv's a sixth year Slytherin. And she knows this is all new to me but does she try to help me understand? NOOO she takes pleasure in watching me squirm because she's sick and twisted like that." I hadn't noticed that the girls in the room stopped and were watching me.

"If she is a Slytherin then it's no wonder that she is twisted."

"Hall! That's why that name sounded familiar. Your sister is Livia?" Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed, the book she had left out to read lay forgotten next to her.

"Yeah. But most days I doubt it. We really aren't alike."

Hermione must have heard something in my tone or maybe seen something in my face because she changed the subject to explain more about the various classes. The conversation switched from school to the latest gossip and who did what over the summer. I remained quiet during this talk. What could I say? My life was incredibly dull compared to all theirs. So instead I knelt down in front of my trunk that was sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed. I unlatched it and flipped the trunk open. I wasn't really sure what was in here. I had originally packed a couple suitcases when I first heard of me being sent to some strange boarding school. But apparently I don't know how to pack because Liv redid it all and put everything in this trunk.

Mental list time; by that I mean I need to see just what was in here. Everything was neatly placed in the trunk. Yup Liv was here alright. Only she could manage to pack an entire room into a bag. There was a rather long and thin rectangular box lying neatly alongside a stack of books that I guess I will need for my classes, I skimmed the titles quickly. A cauldron and a set of crystal phials. Brass scales. A pair of gloves made of who knows what. A few quills… are these rolls of parchment? What the heck. A potion making kit, that'll be fun. At the bottom of the trunk are a few sets my clothes, a formal dress, a pointed hat… yeah I'm not wearing that, a rather thick looking cloak that must be for the colder days… black of course woohoo… socks, underwear… at least they were forgotten. Wasn't that what they always warned you about in the movies? Pack extra clothes when you are traveling? I chuckle at my own randomness. In the corner of the trunk is a little bag of coins… never seen them before. I add that to the list of things to confront her about.

Colette picked up the rectangular box that she had saved for last. She examined the outside a bit more closely. It was dark brown with gold lettering that spelled out Coreander's.

Hermione had came over and knelt beside the confused looking girl. "Is that your wand?"

"My what?" Colette looked over at her roommate.

"Your wand. You don't know much about the wizarding world that's about obvious, but I would have thought you would remember picking out your wand."

"I don't know _anything_ about the wizarding world. And I never once picked out a wand. Livia has yet to tell me anything."

Hermione was curious about how she had gotten a wand without picking one out but she would leave it alone because it was quite obvious that she didn't have any idea what was going on. She reached into Colette's trunk and pulled out one of the books from the stack. "This is A History of Magic. It explains loads about the school and various things. You should read it, not that many of the other students have. I constantly have to remind Harry and Ron that you can't apparate from school grounds." She noticed the look on Colette's face, "Oh, they're friends of mine. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. In the meantime I'll try to catch you up as much as I can. I have a feeling that if you read the book you'll know more then them in no time at all." She shook her head and gave a small laugh.

The wand had been forgotten and placed to the side as the two girls went through the book Hermione had pulled out. Colette was starting to get the gist of things when they had decided to call it a night and go to bed. They placed everything back into the trunk and agreed to pick up where they left off tomorrow at breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:  
After waking up and getting ready Hermione and I make our way down to the Great Hall with our other roommates. I try to keep a look out for Liv but I have yet to see her. I swear if she is avoiding me I ll throttle her. We made our way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from a messy haired brunette boy and a gingered hair boy. Harry, Ron, this is Colette Hall. Hermione stated making herself a plate of food.  
Hall... like Livia Hall? A random guy next to Hermione asked. He had introduced himself as Eric.  
Close but no, I m nothing like her. I slide a couple pancakes on my plate and drizzle some syrup over them. If you mean to ask if she and I are related, then yes sometimes I claim her as a sibling. I shift my gaze over to the doors as Liv and some guy walk in. Before anyone can say anything to me; I am up on my feet and I rush over to her. Where have you been? Good morning to you too, she is obviously ignoring the annoyance I know is written all over my face. Blaise this is my little sister, Colette, she s in the same grade as you. She keeps on walking, forcing me to follow after her if I am to get anywhere with this conversation. Even when I make a mental note not to give into her will, I still always end up doing what ever she wants me to.  
I need to talk to you, how can she not hear the impatience in my voice?  
Then talk. If you expect me to stop and wait on you, to get around to whatever it is you want to be answered, you are mistaken. I m rather hungry this morning. We ended up at the Slytherin s table and they had stopped to stare. They must have never seen two sisters talking before. I open my mouth to speak but am cut off by the flapping of wings.  
What the-, Mail, A white owl with almost sliver streaks on its wings and tail landed before Liv, followed by a reddish brown owl. It kind of looks fluffy. Hello Jareth, Liv cooed to the white owl and stroked its head lovingly. By the way this cute little thing is for you. I bought him for you as a present. You can choose from a cat, owl, or toad but I thought since you have a thing for owls that you might like him. How the hell? That s something else that irritates the hell out of me. I really wonder if she is bipolar or something; the way she just switches back and forth like that from indifferent bordering on snobby to kind and generous. Liv took the package that the little owl was carrying and tossed it to me. What s this? I ask nervously looking around at everyone that was staring. It seems our audience has grown to include students from the other tables as well.  
Your school robes. Speaking of which did you find your wand? I pulled it out and showed her that I did indeed manage to find it. Good it s made of holly, eleven inches in length and its core is made of unicorn hair. Lovely isn t it? Colette is it? Your sister mentioned that you would be joining us this year. Pity you had been sorted a Gryffindor, Liv turned her head to the blonde across from her, didn t catch the look she gave him but whatever it was he didn t seem to want to continue.  
She returned her slightly amused indifferent gaze to me. So what are you naming this little guy? Gerard, it was the first name that popped into my head. Stop trying to distract me from why I came over here. Yes why did you follow us? About last night in the headmaster s office-, Oh, is that all? We can talk about that another time. I don t really have time at the moment. She handed me Gerard and then turned back to her table. Clearly that was the indication that I should leave now. Once again my mind is in haze with no help of being cleared. -  
Colette sat back down next to Hermione. She placed her owl and her package next to her. Once she was done eating she would go back to her dorm and change into her robes before class.  
What was that about? Harry asked.  
Oh uhm, I had a few questions for my sister but I wasn t given the chance to ask any of them. She told me I had to wait until later. Not surprising since us sixth years have the NEWTS to prepare for, Liv is one of the best students in the school, A pair of twins sat themselves next to Harry; their hair as red as Ron s. So, you re the baby sister she was telling us would soon grace our house. That s Fred and George; two of my brothers, Ron spoke up. There are three more that have already graduated and then there s our sister Ginny. Ron directed his fork in the direction of a girl not more than a year younger than Colette. Her hair was equally as red as the rest of them.  
Professor McGonagall came to the table and handed out everyone s schedules. Hermione went with Colette back to the dorm so she could change into her new Gryffindor robes. They went to their morning classes; at one point Colette thought she might go insane with how much she didn t understand but her new friends assured her that they would all help her to catch up and pass her classes.  
When Colette s last class before lunch was over she walked out into the corridor to see Livia standing serenely against the wall opposite the door. May I borrow my sister? She asked; Hermione looked to Colette to make sure that she would be alright with it. Colette nodded and the rest of the group agreed to wait for her in the Great Hall. Livia led the way to the library. She smiled to the old witch behind the front desk and ushered Colette to a back table. I only have a few minutes to spare so get on with it. Livia looked over at her sister, waiting for her to sit and ask what was on her mind.  
Was I adopted? Back in the headmaster s office he called you Black? Livia sighed and leaned forward. She crossed her arms over the top of the table as she did. You got straight to the point didn t you? That s good it saves time. No doubt now that you re friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione they will be able to fill you in almost as much as I could. Yes you were adopted the Halls are not your real family. Mine either. Yes, much to your dismay, we are biological sisters. Then our real parents? Dead. Our entire family was more or less wiped out... Who were they? I had wanted to keep you out of all this. Hoped to protect you. I had promised our father that I would keep you safe outside this world... Liv, Colette was losing the weak hold she had on her patience.  
Regulus Arcturus Black. Both he and our mother died the same year. The year you were born. Our mother while giving birth to you. And our father was killed a few months after. But he had managed to send us to safety in the muggle world. So there is no one? We have an uncle. The three of us are all that remains of the most ancient and noble house of Black, Livia gave a small smirk. There was a touch of sadness to her eyes. One that Colette doesn t ever remember seeing before. Livia looked down to the watch she wore on her wrist, If you have any other questions... I suggest asking Dumbledore or better yet Harry Potter. I have so much studying to do that I really don t have that much time to spare. With that Livia stood and hurried out of the library; leaving Colette sitting stunned.  
- 


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are!" Ron called out from damn near the complete opposite end of the corridor as me.

Not sure if I should be angry to know that I was adopted, sad that I'll never get to know my real family, or both. At the moment I'm just kind of walking in a daze and my feelings are kind of numb. I do however wish to talk to someone. And since Liv left like a bat out of hell I'm not quite sure where to go. She said I should talk to Harry, but why? I mean what is it that he would know about my family? Then again I could go to the headmaster... it's like everyone knows about my past but me. But how can that be true, the way Liv was talking, it was like it was a secret. One that was to... protect me? Protect me from what? What was it about us that had to be hidden? Ugh so many questions. Fine! I get it Liv; you want me to go crazy. Well I have no intention of playing right into your hands. Really, now would it have killed you to stay and help me digest the information?

"Earth to Colette," Hermione gently shook my shoulder.

"I'm sorry its just, GAH, I don't know."

"What did your sister want?"

I look up at Harry, "She told me that I should talk to you."

"About what...?"

"My family,"

"What would Harry know about your family? Besides Livia, of course, none of us would know anything about muggles from the United States." Ron snorted, "Maybe your sister just wanted to blow you off. That or the stress from all the studying has gotten to her and drove her mental."

"But that's not true. I mean it is, but its not."

"..." Great now they're staring at me like I've lost my mind.

"According to her we were adopted when I was a baby. And that our biological parents were both from around here but were killed."

They exchanged a concerned look, do I still sound insane?

"Perhaps she's just picking on you."

"I thought that too, at first but... yesterday when we were in the headmaster's office, the teachers called her Miss Black..." What the hell was with that look? It was like I had electrocuted all three of them at the same time.

Harry looked around himself nervously. "I think we should take this conversation elsewhere." He pulled Colette after him as he hurried to find a more private place to talk. Ron and Hermione followed after. They turned into a deserted corridor, "I only know of one family of Blacks. Are you saying that you're related to Sirius?"

"Sirius Black?" Colette's eyes widened when she remembered where else she had heard that name. "You mean the escaped killer Sirius Black? That I might be related to him?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look before Hermione pressed on, "Just calm down for a moment. Did she actually say what your father's name was?"

"Uhm, Regulus... something"

"Your father is..." before Ron could continue Professor Snape glided into the corridor.

"Shouldn't all of you be on your way to class?" he sneered at them. They scurried off before he could deduct any points from their house.

"We'll talk after our classes are finished," Hermione whispered.

I can't believe that I might be related to that mass murderer. Not only that but hadn't someone mentioned that he had escaped and was at large? From what I've heard he managed to get out of a prison that no one else has. And that he had... had... he came after Harry. Is that why Liv said I should talk to him?

Colette along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the chairs closest to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. They were trying to concentrate on their homework while they waited for their fellow Gryffindors to finish up and go to bed.

The last straggler, Neville, managed to wearily make his way up the stairs to the boy's dorms after yawning a goodnight over his shoulder. Colette turned to her friends expectantly. They took half the night to fill her in on what they knew of the Black family and reassured her that Sirius was innocent of any crime. Colette still wasn't so sure about that last bit but decided to trust her friends. Hermione insisted that they had talked enough for one night and that they should go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days before Halloween and Colette was sitting around with her housemates discussing who might or might not be entering the tournament. It amused her that Fred and George were so insistent upon trying to fool whoever was picking the school champions.

Dumbledore had filled her in with any details that Harry might have missed when he told her about her uncle. He also added what he knew of Regulus. So despite the immense load of homework from the teachers and the excitement of the soon arrival of guests from other schools, Colette couldn't help but wonder what the heck was up with her 'family'. She was still having trouble adjusting to the idea that the Halls weren't her real family...

It turns out that Colette's mother had run away to the states with Livia to hide out and escape the horrors that were going on with You-Know-Who. Colette was still months from being born. Dumbledore didn't know what happened to her father because Livia either didn't know or wasn't telling. She would have been around two or three around the time. Granted that's a bit young to remember things properly but Dumbledore said that, all the same, Livia's memories were very helpful in learning a few things.

After arriving in a foreign country their mother did what she could to remain under the radar and to get by and support a young child with another on the way. She managed to get a small house and a job with some of the money that she had brought with them. The rest of the money she put in a bank for the girls.

When Colette asked what happened to her mother and why she didn't raise her and Livia, Dumbledore peered at her over his glasses sadly. Rebecca Phillips, her mother's maiden name, had gotten sick around the time that Colette was born and there were complications with the pregnancy. Rebecca didn't make it through and Colette barely survived the ordeal herself. Things might have turned out differently had Rebecca not insisted to live life as an ordinary muggle. No one in the Wizarding world even knew of her second pregnancy. It seems that Regulus and Rebecca had kept it a secret from every one they knew. They didn't want You-Know-Who to get his hands on her and try to get revenge on Regulus for betraying him. She asked Livia to look after and protect her little sister and to try to keep her from their world, the Wizarding world, for as long as she could. That was a lot to ask of a three year old child but Livia did what she could to keep her word.

Since they were so well hidden in a new life and no one in the Wizarding world knew of Rebecca's death her two daughters were sent to an orphanage. Once or twice a family had come to adopt Livia but she refused to be adopted without her sister. No one felt up to taking care of a sick infant so they just took the one, only to return her weeks later claiming her to be a horrible child. At the orphanage though Livia was the perfect child, she was very smart, helpful, and polite. After a while, when families showed up looking for a little girl, Livia was never brought up. Not until a sunny day when Mr. and Mrs. Hall showed up. They saw Livia out in the yard playing attentively with Colette; helping her build a small lopsided castle in the sandbox. They knew right away that they wanted the both of them. And they couldn't have asked for a better pair of children. The sisters were inseparable, that was until Livia turned eleven and went away to school.

Livia begged and pleaded to be sent to the unknown boarding school. That the schools around here just couldn't offer her the learning experience that she needed. Mr. and Mrs. Hall gave in to their oldest daughter's pleas and when September rolled around they shipped her off to Europe and prayed that they weren't making a mistake. Upon arriving at Hogwarts Livia saw to it that she had a word with the headmaster concerning her sister. She told him anything and everything that he wanted to know on the condition that he held off on contacting Colette when the time came for her to be accepted. Livia said that Colette's safety was all that mattered and she wouldn't care what kind of magic she would have to revert to as long as she was able to keep her word to her mother. Fortunately Livia didn't have to go breaking any rules, Dumbledore helped keep Colette's existence a secret until the time that Livia felt it would be safer to bring her back to their true home. In all honesty Livia would have been fine if Colette had never come to know of her heritage and what it entailed but Dumbledore convinced her that maybe it was time to bring her to Hogwarts finally...


	8. Chapter 8

"How come I can't send them a letter?!" The nerve of Liv to tell me that I can't write a letter to mom and dad. I mean I have a right to know why they didn't tell me sooner about all of this.

"They don't know about magic, nor that the two of us are witches. They would freak. Think that they sent of us to some kind of cult or something. So it's not that you can't write them. By all means go ahead, but it will have to be sent the muggle way. And that will take quite a bit of time. Besides that, this isn't the type of thing one would write in a letter home. 'Hey mom and dad, how're you guys doing? Everything is fine here. Oh by the way why didn't you tell me I was adopted?!' Just wait until a holiday to go home and talk about it with them. Honestly Cole, they were just doing what they thought was best. Try to think of their feelings before you go off and freak out on them."

I had cornered Liv outside the Great Hall to ask about confronting our adopted parents. Professor McGonagall came and ushered us inside. I always seem to get interrupted when I'm in the middle of getting information. Really, if I didn't know any better I would swear that everyone was with Livia on keeping things from me. But that can't be. I mean Liv is good but is she really that good? Good enough to have all the teachers wrapped around her finger? Who am I kidding this is Liv, she's the devil.

Colette allowed Hermione to rope her into her crusade for house elf freedom. Livia had told them that it was pointless and that the elves absolutely loved working for Hogwarts. Quite a few people told them that same thing. But never the less they tried their best, even if Colette was only doing it to humor her friend. She still couldn't bring herself to wear the badge though.

Hogwarts itself was being prepared for its honored guests in a few days. Everyone was excited for the arrival and for the shortened class. Mainly because for the fourth year Gryffindor's it was Potions and well Colette still hadn't gotten the hang of using her potion kit. A few haphazard incidents and she was now being regarded as dangerous as Seamus. Hermione was slowly helping her become more proficient.

Halloween is today. I'm excited because it's my first Halloween being immersed in the world that is nothing but Halloween 365 days of the year. Thanks to this being the day that the students of the other two schools will be arriving no one has to be poisoned by Snape. What is with that man? He's all doting on Liv and Draco but everyone else is lucky to get by with being unnoticed. The unlucky few are his scape goats. It's so not fair how Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I are singled out. Neville and Seamus too. Well me not as bad as the others. When he's on a tirade against us it's like he mentally checks himself and ignores my presence. I like being ignored by him. That man scares the hell out of me.

"I'm getting kind of cold standing out here. Hurry up and get here already before you are greeted with nothing but ice sculptures of the once students of Hogwarts!" a few of my fellow Gryffindor's giggle at that.

"Let's huddle together," This is why Hermione is my bestie. If we freeze we'll be quite the picture of eternal friendship. Well until Spring comes that is.

I wonder what Ron was going to say? He looked like he wanted to say something when he was just looking over here. Oh well.

Ron was about to offer the same thing as Hermione did but she beat him to it. So instead he just watched out of the corner of his eye as the two girls huddled together giggling.

It was at that time when the carriage from Beauxbatons arrived.

"So huge!" Colette stared in awe at the big winged horses as they landed and a giant woman stepped out of the carriage. Not long after that the ship carrying the students from Durmstrang sprang up out of a whirlpool in the Black Lake. The teacher that came with them looked rather shady and Colette couldn't help but shudder as he passed her group.

"Harry. It's Krum!" Ron was staring after Krum.

"Someone's love struck." Colette whispered to Hermione.


End file.
